


The hand of God

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Series: Day by day [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Content, puppies ruin everything and make everything better, undiscussed kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a lazy afternoon, Leo's fingers finding their way to Neymar's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hand of God

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it took me longer than expected to get this one out. I mean, I've had it in minds for months, but I guess, having thought about it so thoroughly made me lazy to actually write it.  
> Also, I would like to apologize both for the title and the summary, but I didn't know what to say, and it cracked me up.

 

 

The weather was growing cold, and that wasn’t something Neymar was fond of, yet today was a sunny day, and there were rays of light warming the carpet of his living room through the windows.

 

It was something Neymar could appreciate, but by the look of things, Leo was appreciating it far more than him.

 

He was lying down on said carpet, on his side, his eyes closed, letting the sun warm his face. He looked peaceful and relaxed, and that was a bit surreal, to see Leo in his living-room like that, like he belonged there.

 

From what he had gathered, Antonella had taken his son along with her on a shopping trip with some of her friends, and Leo had come here to pass time. Well, Neymar didn’t ask much about Leo’s family life, so he was already glad enough that Leo had bothered to explain why he’d shown up at his doorstep at all in the middle of the afternoon.

 

Thankfully, there was nobody in Neymar’s place right now, so he had only needed to cancel all of his plans for the day to make time for Leo (which, honestly, he liked his friends but they definitely came second). His friends actually kept on bugging him on the subject, hypothesizing about his potential girlfriend he kept on dumping them for. Well, they weren’t totally wrong but…

 

Neymar’s stare drifted to Leo’s crotch. He was definitely not a girl.

 

Neymar decided he’d done enough creepy silent staring for the day, and he stalked forwards, and let himself flop on Leo. Leo was on his side, so that was a bit uncomfortable, and Neymar quickly let himself slide to the side. He faced Leo, letting one of his leg hooked around his hips, and a soft smile formed on Leo’s lips as Neymar settled himself. He opened his eyes slowly to look at Neymar and Leo looked _so_ relaxed and peaceful right now; his eyes were soft and tender as he gazed upon Neymar, and that caused his heart to skip a beat.

 

Leo put hand on Neymar’s hips, absentmindedly rubbing circles there through the fabric of his short.

 

“You want to do something apart from lying around? Play video games, go out, watch a movie?” He almost whispered, without meaning to, not wanting to disrupt the quiet atmosphere.

 

“No”. Leo’s voice was as quiet as his, and Neymar wondered for a moment if he had actually been asleep before Neymar had flopped on him. In which case, crashing down on him might have been a bit uncalled for.

 

Neymar frowned. “What, you just came here to sleep on the ground? Because I’m pretty sure you don’t need to be here for that.”

 

“It’s fine like that”, Leo shrugged, still looking as calm and peaceful as ever. His voice was definitely a bit drowsy, and Neymar wouldn’t _actually_ mind if Leo had come here to sleep. It would be… kind of sweet? Well, as long as Leo was here, Neymar was down with anything.

 

Leo seemed to have gained consciousness of his fingers, because the rubbing on his thigh became more pronounced, and soon enough, Leo slipped his hand under his short and let his fingers travel back up the length of his thigh, riling his short up in the process.

 

As Leo caressed his thigh, Neymar positioned himself so he was exactly on the same level as Leo, their noses rubbing, and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Leo’s. The kiss was slow and languid, as they both kissed lazily, not trying too hard to make it a passionate make-out session.

 

Leo tasted like chocolate today, and Neymar wondered if the Christmas spree had taken his home too, and if he was already flooded with chocolate boxes. Both their eyes weren’t completely closed, and this close, he could clearly see Leo’s pupil and his eyelashes. Neymar had thrown one of his arms over Leo’s waist, and he probed some of Leo’s back muscles under his shirt, feeling them tense under his touch.

 

Leo’s hand left his thigh and slipped under his shirt, rubbing his abs with his palms, and then his nipples with his thumb. Neymar let out a content sigh in Leo’s mouth, enjoying the peaceful mood for what it was. Neymar didn’t like doing nothing and lying around mindlessly (no matter what his mother said, playing video games _was_ doing something), and he didn’t like the quiet either, blasting music in his house almost permanently. Yet Leo had brought this lazy atmosphere with him, and Neymar couldn’t really complain; not when Leo looked so relaxed and when he was slowly getting aroused under Leo’s ministrations.

 

“Don’t you want to sleep? Because if so, I’d like to protest you touching me like that,” Neymar mumbled against Leo’s mouth.

 

Leo smiled softly against his lips and drew back, moving his hand to Neymar’s back and sneaking it into his boxer. Neymar felt plump fingers against his butt-crack, and that seemed like an answer enough to his query. He shivered a bit as Leo’s fingertips probed him, but he shamelessly attributed it to his being underdressed for the chilly weather.

 

Leo was only probing the hole, teasing him with his fingers by only introducing the tips, and even that was ambitious.

 

The thing with Leo was that, while they sometimes rushed and almost forewent the foreplay in their haste, Leo was mostly slow with the very act of preparing Neymar – of fingering him. It took him forever to introduce a new finger, and most of the time, Neymar was the one withdrawing Leo’s fingers from inside him to get down to serious business. Neymar didn’t know how long Leo would go if he didn’t, and he had always been too aroused to wait and find out.

 

The only thing he didn’t know was whether Leo took his time because he wanted to be careful and didn’t want to hurt him, or because he just enjoyed fingering him. He had some incentive on the matter though. Like right now; there was no lube the room, and none of them seemed willing to get up and start a quest for a bottle. Additionally, there was a general air of leisure surrounding Leo right now that made him doubt he was in the mood to take things up to the final level (anal sex was tiring after all).

 

Well whatever, Neymar wasn’t complaining. He didn’t mind Leo fingering him (far from it actually), and as long as he came in the end, it was all fine. The only thing that wasn’t fine was Leo still not having put a single finger inside, content to tease and probe, as though it didn’t send shivers all over Neymar and frustrated him so much he could actually feel it in his dick.

 

Neymar pinched the skin of Leo’s shoulder blades, and that thankfully prompted Leo into inserting his finger inside, up to the first knuckles. Neymar moaned softly. Baby steps.

 

That was the thing too: even if Leo took his time doing _everything_ , he mostly listened to Neymar when he expressed impatience – at least to some extent.

 

Leo moved his finger inside, in lazy movements, sometimes inserting it fully, sometimes pushing only the fingertip in. Baby steps indeed. Leo didn’t seem very cooperative today; he seemed decided to maintain the lazy mood at any rate. There was nothing he could do to rush Leo then, and so Neymar accepted his fate, pinching Leo’s skin anyway to show his discontentment.

 

Leo’s eyes were as lazy as his fingers, as lazy as his whole posture, watching him with a detached composure, while at the same time observing him with rapt attention. Sadly, when Neymar had chosen to lie next to Leo, he hadn’t foreseen those events, and his body was inches away from Leo now, instead of being molded against it. Leo was barely doing anything, only pushing that single digit inside him, and yet the teasing was making him harder than any direct touch did, and Neymar dearly regretted the lack of skinship. If only he was closer, he could rub against Leo.

 

He tried scooting closer, but Leo’s other hand, which had been neatly lying on the ground next to Neymar’s hand, moved down and physically kept him from moving closer. Now, there was a border between taking things slow and being a tease, and Leo was definitely crossing it. Always more tender than expected, always more mischievous too; Leo defied expectations.

 

Sighing, Neymar leaned in again, capturing Leo’s mouth in a careless kiss, a failed chorus of teeth, tongues and saliva that made Neymar dizzier than reasonable. It was hard to argue he was lacking air when they were kissing so lazily, open-mouthed, breathing on each other without second thoughts.

 

In all his laziness, the finger inside him had set to work, reaching for his prostate and teasing it, pressing and rubbing with sparse touches, sending waves of tingling sensations throughout Neymar’s whole body. At the very least it was progress, and every time the finger hit his prostate, Neymar’s breath hitched.

 

Neymar broke their on-going kiss long enough to glance down, seeing his quite obvious hard-on, desperately straining against his pants, matched by an expressive bulge in Leo’s own jeans. Well, at least he wasn’t alone in his misery, except Leo, for some reason, seemed pretty alright with taking things slow, seemingly able to operate with a massive erection while maintaining a laid-back demeanor.

 

At any rate, today was an especially lazy day, and Neymar was taking the brunt of it. This excruciatingly slow and random finger, moving inside him, was frustrating Neymar to no end, and the frustration it created – along with fighting back the sheer desire to just hump against Leo – made Neymar sweaty, some strands of his hair already sticking to his skin.

 

He felt a second finger probe his entrance, and then slide in slowly and easily next to the first one, and Neymar shamelessly moaned out of pleasure. That was more like it. Obviously, the mood being what it was, Leo didn’t make any change to his pace anyway, but a second finger suddenly made all the difference, stretching him more, innervating his prostate more, rubbing inside more. Everything felt the same, except two times stronger, and that felt like the world in this moment.

 

It was a bit unusual feeling though. The fingers were dry, neither lubed nor wet, and the sensation he got from the digits rubbing inside him, against him, without any lube, was _different_. It was hardly something to worry about, neither painful nor uncomfortable, but it was less slippery, and Neymar felt them rubbing with more clarity.

 

Along with a second finger also came the possibility to scissor him, but that sadly didn’t seem to be into Leo’s priority list. After allowing Neymar great deliverance by using a second digit to finger him, Leo once again unveiled a cruel side to the world, withdrawing both his fingers entirely, to Neymar’s greatest displeasure (He _may_ have whined, and Leo _may_ have smiled against his lips when he did so).

 

His hand only gripped the elastic of his shorts and his boxer, and pulled them down together, until they rested under his ass, his dick standing proudly to attention. Not constricted by his boxer, his hard-on felt less insufferable, and Leo immediately went back to work, pushing his two fingers inside again, resuming his slow movements as if he had never stopped them.

 

Leo was slowly getting more involved in the process, and actually started scissoring him, spreading his fingers and turning them, pushing them in and out. He did so until his movements could actually be called finger-fucking, and Neymar was 100 % on par with that. The fingers were steadily speeding up, and Neymar began arching back into them, trying to take them in.

 

He parted his lips to breathe as each new thrust made him more and more aroused, his hand closing into fists as he felt his arousal bubbling. He raised his thigh a bit, hooking it higher on Leo’s waist, thus spreading his asscheeks wider apart. His eyes fluttered, as he wondered whether he should keep them open and look at Leo, or just close them and _feel_.

 

Leo free hand sneaked down, until soft fingers fluttered on his shaft, a soft touch that felt like a whisper, so faint you could wonder if it had even been real. Except the jolt Neymar got from it was nothing if not real, and he moaned deeply at that, bucking up toward a touch that was already gone.

 

Leo’s flattened his palm against his abs, firmly, to keep him from moving and grinding towards him, and when he was satisfied Neymar wasn’t going to move and do something stupid like, you know, actually _relieve_ himself, he let his hand wander down again. There were a fleeting touch again, more pronounced, and Neymar had to physically restrain himself not to hump against Leo’s fingers.

 

Leo traced his dick with his fingers, starting from the head and going down to the base, letting only the fingertips drag on the skin of his shaft. Leo let his hand wander down, under his dick, going for his balls and granting them with them same frustratingly fleeting touches. Then Leo let his hand go back up, and his thumb slowly massaged the head of his dick.

 

The fingers in his ass were still fucking him too, and it was impossible to ignore them, not when Leo was moving them so deliberately, pushing them in and around exactly how he wanted, how he knew they would affect Neymar the most. There was still a lazy look in Leo’s eyes though. Leo was looking down, at his hand teasing Neymar’s dick, and from his perspective, Leo’s eyes seemed almost entirely closed. He looked peaceful and relaxed, not all like someone who was vigorously finger-fucking someone and about to – hopefully – jerk them off.

 

Leo still didn’t take him in his hand, even though there was so much pressure inside Neymar, so much pressure that he would never be able to get rid of unless Leo fucking _touched_ him. Leo opened his hand, and finally flattened his palm against his dick, and Neymar let out a shaky moan. A soft smile formed on Leo’s lips at the sound, and he raised his eyes, looking up at Neymar fondly, and leaning to press a kiss on his lips.

 

And Neymar liked kissing Leo, he really did, but Leo was moving his hand up and down on his dick now, and the only thing he could do was let out pitiful whimper, a failed breath that turned into a moan.

 

Neymar had been close to coming even before Leo had got a hand around his dick, and Neymar could tell he would come anytime now. Both of Leo’s hands were speeding up, and Neymar was seriously getting light-headed. It was coming, bubbling up, _finally_. Leo knew exactly what he was doing, and the fingers inside him felt _so good_ , just perfect. He took a big breath in and arched his back, and in the very same breath, his body tensed up as he felt his climax coming, and then curled up over himself violently, gasping as everything seemed to stop and nothing came.

 

Neymar sobbed, his breath strangled in his throat as his body was overcome by the high-level pressure that always came before climax, except it wasn’t going away this time; Neymar wasn’t coming, he _couldn’t_ , Leo had-

 

Leo had moved his hand down, towards his pelvis, and he didn’t know exactly what had happened, but he had tightened his fist really hard at the base of his dick, and Neymar hadn’t come, not one bit, except the sensation inside him told him he _should have_. He should have, and he hadn’t, he couldn’t come _at all_ , and Neymar couldn’t breathe, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, hiccup-like sobs leaving his mouth.

 

“Shhh, calm down Neymar, just breathe”, Leo was murmuring quietly and soothingly in his ear, like he wasn’t the one that had caused his distress in the first place.

 

Neymar was blocked at this state, this pre-climax state, and he had a hard time regaining his breath, not when his body kept on expecting him to come. He both felt like he had climaxed without cumming, and like he hadn’t climaxed _at all_.

 

“Let me-” Neymar tried, but he couldn’t talk, not right now, and instead, he unclenched the hand that was under Leo’s shirt and that had closed into a tightly sealed fist, and scratched at Leo’s back, trying as much as he could to calm himself down and lower the pressure, to get back some sort of composure.

 

Leo wasn’t letting go of his dick, even though Neymar felt he only needed to untighten it for him to come. Instead he kept it there and insisted on calming Neymar down and stir him away from this pre-climax state. Leo had a soothing voice so Neymar clung onto it anyway, using it to fix himself back on earth, into a more normal state. It took him several minutes to calm down enough that he could actually breathe, and feel the pressure go down. He was still aroused as fuck, but not on the verge of coming, and after some time, Leo slowly untightened his hand from around his dick, and then resumed slow and soothing movement on his dick with his palm.

 

Neymar focused his eyes on Leo, and found him staring right back at him.

 

“Why did you do that?”, Neymar croaked, his voice hoarse and breathless.

 

Leo smiled apologetically, and his eyes were nice as he looked at him, genuine, which contrasted strongly with the words he spoke next: “I wanted to keep going, but you don’t last long…”

 

“I don’t la-”, Neymar repeated puzzled, and then his eyes widened comically, “The hell?! You know how fast you come when I suck your dick?” Neymar bit back indignantly.

 

Leo shrugged like it was no big deal. “It’s just- I like doing this to you,” and to illustrate his point, he moved the fingers inside him a bit, and truth be told, while those fingers had been a constant pressure on his prostate, Neymar had kind of forgotten what exactly was causing that pressure, and he gasped as he felt them move again, “you look good like that, I just wanted to keep going…”

 

Leo didn’t look mean, never looked mean, and Neymar suspected it was because he never was. Even now, Neymar could only flush and fight down his embarrassment, staring wide eyed at Leo as Leo began gently moving his fingers around, prodding a bit at his prostate, as if to check that Neymar was fine and everything was working well.

 

Every nerves of his body felt tired, and he felt each touch with acute clarity. Each nerve-ending was raw, sensitive to any stimulation they were subjected to. _Everything_ was stimulation, and when Leo wrapped his palm back around his dick, Neymar moaned deeply and closed his eyes.

 

Leo slowly build up a pace again, moving his fingers in and out, and moving his hand up and down, in slow soothing movements, as if to heal Neymar’s distressed body.

 

Leo did it like that for a few moments, gently easing Neymar’s frustration. It was quite ironic that as he soothed the remains of the unbearable pressure that had overtook Neymar, he was also building up a new one. Neymar had never stopped being hard, not one moment, and if anything, the failed orgasm had only served to make him more sensitive to Leo’s touch, and it was with no surprise that he quickly felt himself drift towards desire again.

 

Leo was stroking him nicely now – and when he said nicely, he meant to say it was a nice and steady pace, that encompassed all of his shaft, and Leo’s thumb was rubbing from time to time on the head of his dick, as Leo’s fingers began actively seeking his prostate again.

 

Neymar was huffing, his breath quickening dramatically in a record time, and the climax that couldn’t be tried to be again, bubbling up inside him. He held on Leo’s shoulder for support, feeling with acute clarity Leo fingering him, fucking him with his fingers. He wasn’t even going that fast, but Neymar was already so close; his fragile nerves wouldn’t hold back much longer.

 

He clenched his eyes, his lips parted to take in as much air in as he could, and he arched his back again, increasingly more with each stroke on his dick and each thrust in his ass. He clenched around those fingers to, and each touch was like an electric shock inside him.

 

His lips parted even more, moaning, as he could feel himself blanking out slowly, and then finally, the pressure building up, just at the head of his dick, and he could finally relieve himself, and-

 

Neymar straight up cried out, bringing both his arms to cling on Leo’s back and scratch his skin, crying real actual tears, his whole body trembling and shaking, overtook by pressure and frustration, and disbelief, because, Leo, that damn bastard, he had-

 

He had done it, again, he had done this thing with his hand again, and he was holding his dick in an iron fist, and Neymar was fucking _sobbing_. He was whimpering, and he couldn’t stop tears from streaming down his face, because he’d never felt so raw, so distressed and desperate, so crushed under a pressure; he’d never felt like that.

 

He was choking on his own breath, and once again, there was Leo’s low voice, gently telling him to breathe and that everything was okay, telling him _“I got you”,_ like that made any sense.

 

Neymar dug his nail into Leo’s back, scratching the skin with the hand under his shirt, desperately clinging to his shirt with the other.

 

He moved back a bit, trying to find Leo’s eyes through his blurry stare, and found two black orbs staring curiously at him.

 

“Filho da puta,” he cursed, “Asshole. Jerk.” He couldn’t remember a time where he had ever insulted Leo, but he was now, letting out a flow of curses and swears, in Portuguese and Spanish and whatever language came to his mind, but none of them were enough to express the sheer _frustration_ he felt right now.

 

He said he had felt sensitive before, but it had been a fucking _joke_. He felt raw now, his skin so sensitive he wondered for a moment if he hadn’t been skinned alive and the air was directly flowing on his flesh now. Leo’s fingers were still buried deeply inside him, and Leo’s hand was still tightly wound around his dick, and Neymar felt it, his climax, it was just _there_ , at the step of his head or whatever, but just _there_. It was just there, and yet it wasn’t coming out, because Leo was an asshole, and it was so _frustrating_ ; so frustrating that he was shaking with the force of the restraint he had to exercise on himself without wanting to.

 

Leo leaned up and pressed a kiss to his mouth, then another, pressing kisses to any part of his face he could reach, and on his throat and his neck, trying to appease him. Neymar slid his hand out from under Leo’s shirt, so he could wrap both his arms around Leo, taking him completely in his arms, to use him as a focal point so he could get away from where he was drowning in frustration and aborted arousal.

 

It took him even more time to settle down then, Leo pressing kisses on his collar bone the whole time as Neymar was trying to regain his breathing in Leo’s hair. Leo wasn’t letting him go, wasn’t withdrawing his fingers, instead letting Neymar come down from his high and easing the way with gentle lips and gentle words.

 

When Neymar felt steady enough – and that wasn’t very steady – he tried to talk. He had to give it a few try, his breathing too erratic to allow him any words, and even when he managed to talk, it was jerky and shaky. “Don’t do that again”, he managed, panting some more, and clarified “don’t do that a third time, I can’t-”

 

“I know, I’m sorry”, Leo cut him, backing away from his embrace to be able to look at him, and plant a kiss on his lips again, “I won’t, I promise.”

 

Neymar closed his eyes, and let himself engage in a kiss with Leo, a tender kiss with Leo tongue lapping at his and nibbling his lower-lips gently, until Neymar was lulled back into some semblance of reality.

 

Leo’s fingers, still inside him, moved as he settled himself higher to reach his mouth better, and it was enough for Neymar to physically jolt, gasping. Leo stopped in his movement, and then slowly began pushing his fingers out, removing the pressure on his prostate. Neymar shivered, and parted his lips in a silent moan. Everything inside him felt—like it was throbbing. Like his prostate was throbbing, like his dick was throbbing, like every part of himself was throbbing, and pulsing, because he could feel his blood rush and heart beat in every single parts of his fucking body; wrecked and sensitive like never before.

 

He let go of Leo totally, and his hands quickly went for Leo’s belt buckle. He began unbuckling it with shaky hands. “You’re coming with me this time”, he said. He pushed Leo’s pants down on the middle of his thigh, and lost no time wrapping a hand around his dick, giving it a totally warranted harsh squeeze.

 

He saw Leo physically shiver, and he let out a deep moan when his hand made contact with his cock. That prompted Leo into resuming slow movement on his dick.

 

Leo was moving his fingers around again, not really giving him the time to transition between an aborted orgasm and desire, immediately stimulating his prostate. Neymar felt way too raw, and he felt every movement way too much, moving his hips to accompany Leo’s hands, to come faster.

 

His head was dizzy, because of the tears, of the frustration, of the orgasm he didn’t have but that his body still seemed to believe he had reached anyway. He had long since closed his eyes, his vision still blurry even after he had stopped crying, and he was light-headed now. His hands were so shaky on Leo’s dick it was a wonder they even did their job at all.

 

Neymar scooted his hips forward, until he was able to align their dicks, and he let go of Leo’s dick, Leo taking over and wrapping his hand around both their dicks. Neymar rested his hand over Leo’s, accompanying his movements. Leo began jerking them off as fast as he could with only one hand, and Neymar thrust up into his grip, and then thrust down on his fingers, trying to take everything and to feel everything all at once.

 

He tightened his hand around Leo’s, urging him to go faster because Neymar was already _so far gone_ , overstimulated and more ready to come that he had ever been in his life. He had never wanted to come so much in his life, never like that, never with that much desperation.

 

Leo sped things up, moving his own hips into his hand, and it felt so good; Leo’s dick rubbing against his, skin to skin, heads bumping. His ass was so raw it was beginning to numb, but he still felt Leo’s fingers inside him, still moaned each time they pushed in and reached down, deep inside him.

 

Leo sped up and sped up, both his hips and his hands, and Neymar was quickly losing his breath and his footing, his head becoming increasingly light, as his climax was, for the third time, bubbling up inside him. Neymar bucked up his hips with desperation, wanting that orgasm, _needing_ it; needing the pressure and the desperation to go away.

 

The pressure reached his paramount, and so did his pleasure, as it finally, _finally_ , culminated into a climax. Neymar came, came _hard_ , gasping and his ass clenching around Leo’s fingers.

 

His eyes had been closed, and his vision black, but it suddenly became white, completely white, and for a moment, he heard nothing and felt nothing, just peace and fulfillment.

 

His vision came back to him slowly, sight coming back to him blurrily, and sounds reaching his ears too, soft as if behind a glass. He was panting, and his eyes were wide open, even though they had been closed when he came. As he was coming back to earth, he realized he was directly faced with Leo. Leo, with half-lidded eyes, and panting, but intently watching him, _always_ watching him. Both his hands were holding Neymar’s between their bodies, and Neymar hadn’t even felt him move them.

 

Leo smiled softly through his harsh breathing, and pecked his lips once. “You okay?”

 

Neymar was more than okay. After being frustrated like that, he had never felt such a satisfying and fulfilling orgasm, had never been so needy and happy to come. So he nodded.

 

There was beat then, and Leo began looking a bit uneasy and concerned, asking with an uncertain voice, “Was that-”, he licked his lips, “Was that okay?”

 

Neymar first thought was that it wasn’t, because he never again wanted to feel so desperate and frustrated in his life. His second was that the orgasm that followed had felt _so good_ , that all those negative sensations were relegated to the back of his mind, and try as he might, he couldn’t feel it anymore, could only feel peace and fulfillment in every nerve of his body. He had felt new sensations today, things he had never felt before, and he had been so sensitive and felt things _so_ _much_ , that Neymar could do nothing but nod his head again, and smile softly at Leo. It _was_ okay, it was definitely okay.

 

Leo smiled back and leaned into him, trying to engage him in a real actual kiss. Neymar had no strength left, and was still breathless, so it ended up more into pecks than anything else, but it was good enough.

 

Leo lift his hand up, and tried to pet Neymar’s head, but Neymar moved back fast to avoid the touch. “Don’t”. Leo’s eyebrows went up to his hairline, “It’s dirty; you can’t touch me now.”

 

Leo seemed frozen, trying to understand what Neymar was saying, before letting out an incredulous “For _real?_ ”, to which Neymar nodded very solemnly.

 

“It’s not dirty, I just… touched you”, he tried to argue weakly.

 

“Yeah, well, _I_ am not touching myself _there_ , you’re the only one, and that’s nasty.” Leo was still looking at him a bit incredulously, although his lips were twitching as if he was about to smile, but before he could say anything back, they were interrupted by soft yips, and the sound of an elephant coming down the stairs.

 

As his dog came into his peripheral vision, Neymar wondered how such a tiny body could make so much noises. Poker came towards them happily, all excited after a long nap, and bumped his head against Neymar’s as he reached them, his mouth wide open and his tail wagging behind him.

 

Leo laughed and Neymar grinned up at his dog. Then Poker went around his head, behind his back, and put both paws on his ribs, as he propped himself up and leaned down toward Leo’s shirt, and oh-

 

There was cum on Leo’s shirt ( _only_ on Leo’s shirt) – his and Leo’s semen – and Poker was leaning towards it now, and their eyes widened dramatically as Leo and him both understood what the dog what going for and-

 

He had never seen Leo move quite so fast in his life. One second, he was lazy and peaceful, and the next, he was up, clutching his pants to keep them from falling and running away. Poker yipped excitedly, and gave chase, curious and misunderstanding it for a game.

 

His house was filled with so much noise suddenly; Poker’s yips, Leo’s curses, loud steps echoing through the house, and Neymar’s own laugh ringing and bouncing off the wall, high pitched breathy sounds he could barely get out as he listened to Leo run and swear around his house.

 

It probably wasn’t what Leo had wanted when he came here seeking peace and yet Neymar felt more at peace now than he had at any other moments of his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm glad it's over, because I want to write the next part.  
> Well, I may get unexpected feelings and change my mind, but I want to write car sex next :-D


End file.
